Amitié singulière
by Dakotagirl
Summary: Hermione a perdu ses parents. Draco a perdu sa mère. Ces évenements vont les lier plus qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé...
1. Default Chapter

_Hermione était recroquevillée sur elle-même, sous un arbre de la forêt interdite. Une silhouette se pencha au dessus d'elle. Elle leva la tête._

_Laisse moi Malfoy, je ne suis qu'une sang de bourbe, va-t-en, je doute que mon sort t'intéresse !_

_Il posa une main sur son épaule._

_Tu ne sais pas ce que je penses, tu ne sais rien de moi Granger, cela te ferais du bien de parler._

_Parler ? Ah, pour te dire quoi ? Que mes parents sont morts ? Que des mangemorts les ont assassinés, qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? Rien._

_Tu as peut-être raison Granger, je me fiche de ce qu'il peut arriver à une sang de bourbe, je me fiche que le monde s'écroule, mais je sais ce que c'est que de souffrir, parle moi…_

_Dégage, pars je te dis ! Tu crois que toutes ces années d'insultes s'effacent aussi facilement ? Tes mots sont gravés au couteau dans mon cœur._

_Malfoy tomba à genoux._

_Ma mère est morte. Je hais mon père, je t'en prie pardonne-moi…Non oublie tout, tu ne peux pas me pardonner, ce que je t'ai fait ne peut se pardonner ! Tu as raison, je ne vaux rien, mais si tu as besoin d'aide je serais là…_

_Il s'éloigna à grands pas comme une ombre dans la nuit. Elle se demandait encore si elle avait rêvé lorsqu'elle rentra au château._

_Les jours suivants Draco Malfoy se comportait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé… Mais il n'arborait plus cet air moqueur que tout le monde lui connaissait. Il semblait mélancolique._

_Une après midi de novembre, Hermione se retrouva en face de lui à la bibliothèque. Elle ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il lui avait rien dit. Surtout qu'elle avait besoin de se confier, sa douleur se faisait plus intense et Harry et Ron avaient leurs propres soucis. Il allait la dépasser lorsqu'elle l'attrapa par la manche._

_Malfoy !_

_Quoi ?_

_Elle l'amena à une table à l'écart._

_- Tu m'a dit que tu serais là pour m'écouter. Je n'ai pas le choix, je n'ai personne d'autre…_

_Elle semblait très lasse._

_Vas-y…Je sais que tu ne fais pas confiance, mais Granger, j'ai envie de t'écouter parce que j'ai besoin moi-même de parler. Je te promets que je ne ferais plus jamais de mal. J'ai appris que les mots font bien mal souvent, plus que les coups._

_Tu as changé Malfoy ou alors tu joues très bien la comédie. J'ai mal, très mal, c'est comme si mes poumons se comprimaient, parfois j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais plus jamais être heureuse ! Et personne ne me parle de ce qui m'est arrivé, c'est comme s'ils espéraient me faire oublier par leur silence…Je suis perdue. Je n'ai même plus la force de te haïr._

_Je ressens la même chose, j'ai l'impression d'avoir gâché mon temps à faire du mal sans profiter de la vie, ma mère était la seule personne qui m'aimait, elle s'est suicidée… Je suis seul même au milieu de la foule. Mon père est à Azcaban, je n'ai aucun ami._

_Tu es adulé de tous les serpentards…_

_Crois-tu vraiment que ce soit une place enviable ? Il ne m'admire pas pour moi-même mais pour ce que je représente, si je ne m'appelais pas Malfoy, il ne me regarderait même pas. Je me suis détaché de tous._

_Je ne t'imaginais pas ainsi, je croyais que tu te complaisais parmi ceux de ta maison, que tu me détestais au point de vouloir que je disparaisse, que tu n'étais qu'un enfant capricieux…J'ai du me tromper._

_Non. C'est horrible à dire, mais j'étais ainsi…Du moins je le croyais mais au fond je devais préférer me cacher la réalité. Si j'avais un conseil à te donner c'est de ne pas retenir tes larmes…_

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Malfoy ?_

_Pourquoi quoi ?_

_Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi m'écoutes-tu ? Pourquoi moi ?_

_Je ne sais pas. Je t'ai haï, détestée de toute mon âme, méprisée, humiliée, insultée mais tu es restée pure et franche, je crois que j'aimerais être comme toi. C'est parce que tu es un modèle que je t'ai toujours traitée ainsi, parce que mon père me reprochait de ne pas avoir d'aussi bonnes notes que toi ! Mais tu n'y es pour rien, au contraire, je l'ai compris très tard._

_Hermione se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes et instinctivement Malfoy la prit dans ses bras._

_Hermione…souffla-t-il. Je ne sais pas si tu accepteras de devenir mon amie, je ne te demande pas tant, je ne sais pas si nous pouvons établir un tel lien…Mais j'aimerais essayer. _

_Il essuya doucement ses larmes._

_- D'accord murmura-t-elle._

_Ils restèrent enlacés jusqu'à ce que Madame Pince les rappelle à l'ordre._

_**A suivre**_

_**C'est un essai expérimental. Dites-moi si vous voulez une suite. Biz**_


	2. Deuxième chapitre

_**RAR : **_

**_Lilouthephoenix : Il y a une suite à mon 'essai expérimental' biz_**

**_Arwenajane : Merci, merci, bientôt sur msn…biz_**

**_Le Saut de l'Ange : J'espère que tu te remets de tes émotions…lol, merci, biz_**

**_Sam malefoy : Merci ! biz_**

**_Mm w.malfoy : Je sais que cela va un peu trop vite mais j'ai vu certaines fics où en cinq minutes Hermione et Draco oubliaient tous leurs différents, alors je ne suis pas la seule ;) Merci pour tes conseils…biz_**

_Hermione passait toujours la plupart de son temps avec Harry et Ron, mais elle et Draco se ménageaient des moments pour parler et se confier. Cela faisait beaucoup de bien à la jeune fille qui était surprise de découvrir la face cachée de Draco Malfoy…_

_La salle sur demande était devenue leur petit nid douillet, les soirs de pluie, les jours d'orage ou simplement quand tout allait mal. Ils se sentaient bien ensemble mais ils savaient que personne ne pourrait comprendre ce qui les liait._

_Draco dit la jeune fille alors qu'elle était assise en tailleur sur un coussin._

_Oui ?_

_Tu ne te dis pas parfois que la vie est trop dure…Je veux dire, j'aimerais tellement oublier toutes ses barrières, serpentards, gryffondors, poufsouffles, serdaigles, moldus, sorciers…etc. _

_Oui j'aimerais…Pourtant on me rappelle tout le temps quel doit être mon rôle ! Les seuls moments où je suis sincère, c'est avec toi…_

_Hermione le regarda fixement._

_J'ai du mal à croire que tu es la même personne, promets-moi que ce n'est pas un piège, ou que je ne rêve pas ! J'ai besoin de croire à quelque chose !_

_Hermione…Je sais que j'ai été blessant, haïssable et que tu ne peux rien effacer, mais je te jure que je serais toujours là pour toi, je ne te ferais plus de mal…_

_La jeune fille sourit doucement._

_Cette semaine m'a fait du bien, tu sais écouter Draco…Si tu as un problème je serais là, même si tout le monde t'abandonne, moi je resterais. Alors mon petit Malefoy, qu'as-tu fait de beau aujourd'hui ?_

_Il prit un ton faussement arrogant._

_J'ai…tué Potter, battu Weasley et fais exploser la salle commune de Gryffondor et oui…J'ai eu cours de potions._

_Tu te crois drôle ? Et bien tu l'es, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri…_

_Il lui prit délicatement le menton._

_Cela fait du bien de te voir heureuse. Cela te vas bien !_

_Merci murmura-t-elle. Dis-moi Pansy Parkinson ne te suis plus partout ?_

_Euh…Elle a quitté Poudlard, ses parents ont estimé qu'il était temps pour elle de servir le seigneur des ténèbres sur le terrain…_

_Ah je vois._

_Hermione sortait de la salle sur demande, elle se sentait mieux à présent. Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Ron était assis sur un fauteuil, il avait l'air anxieux._

_Tu es seul Ron ? demanda-t-elle._

_Oui, Harry est parti se balader au bord du lac, quant à moi j'ai des choses à te dire…_

_Vas-y je t'écoute…_

_Ce n'est pas facile, tu sais que j'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour toi, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai pris conscience d'un fait essentiel : Je t'aime._

_Hermione se laissa basculer dans un fauteuil. Elle aimait Ron, oui mais comme un frère. Un grand frère exaspérant._

_Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre tout de suite…_

_Ecoute Ron, je viens de perdre mes parents, je ne suis pas en état de penser à ces choses là, je préfère rester tranquille pour le moment, et puis je suis désolée, je ne t'aime pas comme tu le voudrais._

_Je le savais bien Hermione, je suis idiot, tu ne peux pas m'aimer, et puis tu as ta vie, tu es occupée, tu as perdu tes parents, tu penses à tes notes et surtout à toi !_

_Ron, ne fais pas l'enfant, je n'ai pas le cœur à me disputer, je t'en prie…_

_Je fais l'enfant ! Mais oui bien sûr comme toujours, tu es si raisonnable, si triste, personne n'a le droit de t'approcher._

_Tu te trompes !_

_Alors dis-moi est-ce que tu te confies, tu me racontes ? Non ni à moi ni à personne d'autre !_

_Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?_

_J'aurais du me douter, tu disparais dès que tu peux, tu à trouvé quelqu'un d'autre !_

_Ron ! Arrête, tu es ridicule…_

_Il eu un mouvement nerveux._

_C'est tout ce que tu penses de moi Hermione Granger ? Je te laisse alors !_

_Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il était sorti._

_Les jours filaient à toute allure et Ron ne parlait plus à Hermione, Harry lui essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était._

_Au détour d'un couloir, Hermione croisa un regard de titane, des yeux qui lui proféraient des encouragements et elle trouva le courage de continuer sa journée._

_Allongée sur le ventre et battant des pieds comme une petit fille, Hermione regardait des photos de ses parents dans la salle sur demande, il était presque minuit. La porte s'ouvrit doucement laissant entrer Draco Malfoy._

_Ah enfin tu es là soupira-t-elle._

_Il y avait une fête dans notre salle commune, je n'ai pas pu y échapper…_

_Ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'oblige pas à venir me voir de toute façon…_

_Tu sais bien que tu es le seul remède à mon âme, Hermione._

_Flatteur, va !_

_Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?_

_Des photos de mes parents et moi cet été._

_Oh…_

_Parle moi de ta mère Draco, je sais que tu en a très envie, libère-toi, tu m'as beaucoup parlé de toi mais pas d'elle._

_D'accord dit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle, mais cela va être long !_

_J'ai toute ma nuit, Draco…_

_**A suivre**_

_**En fait c'est une petite fic que j'avais envie d'écrire, sans me contraindre à rien, sans titres aux chapitres, une fic simple donc merci de ne pas vous formaliser d'un manque de mise en forme…**_

**_Bizzzz for you !_**


	3. Troisième chapitre

_**RAR :**_

_**Lilouthephoenix : Merci, biz**_

**_Le Saut de l'Ange : Eh oui, Draco a gardé son humour malgré tout…lol. Mais sinon c'est la première fois que j'update aussi vite mais j'ai décidé de prendre de bonnes habitudes…biz_**

**_Sam malefoy : Merci, voilà la suite. Biz_**

_Draco prit une profonde inspiration. _

_Ma mère était quelqu'un de formidable, elle pouvait paraître très froide mais je sais qu'elle m'aimait plus que tout. Elle me manque tellement, elle avait tout pour être heureuse, excepté le fait qu'elle était amoureuse de mon père…Je le hais de l'avoir fait souffrir ainsi, en l'entraînant dans le mal, elle n'a pas partagé ses idées mais elle se taisait car elle l'aimait et il le savait, il en bien profité !_

_Le jeune homme saisit un oreiller et commença à le rouer de coups. Hermione sans l'avoir prévu le pris dans ses bras pour l'apaiser. Elle fut d'ailleurs la première à s'étonner de son geste. Il se serra contre elle comme un enfant qui a fait un cauchemar se serre contre sa mère._

_Calme toi, je sais que c'est dur…Ton père est à Azcaban, il paie pour ce qu'il a fait. Je te jure que tu seras heureux._

_Tu te conduis comme une mère avec moi, après tout ce que je t'ai fait…Pardon, pardon, pardon._

_Il avait les larmes aux yeux._

_Je t'ai déjà dis que c'était oublié, Draco…Je suis désolée de t'avoir demandé de parler de ta mère, cela t'as rendu trop triste._

_Oui mais j'ai besoin de parler d'elle, j'ai l'impression que c'est comme si elle n'avait jamais existé…Ma famille n'en parle plus._

_Au fait chez qui vas-tu vivre maintenant que tu es seul ?_

_J'ai passé le reste de l'été chez une cousine à mon père qui n'est pas très normale mais comme j'ai eu dix huit ans le deux septembre, je vais me trouver un appartement à la fin de cette dernière année._

_Moi je suis restée dans ma maison avec ma sœur aînée…_

_Je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur, mais je ne sais pas grand-chose sur toi finalement…_

_En fait c'est ma demi-sœur, elle a vingt cinq ans, mais nous ne nous entendons pas très bien. _

_Elle est quand même restée avec toi._

_Oui. Elle a été adorable. Est-ce que tu passes les vacances de Noël au château ?_

_Oui._

_Sinon tu pourrais venir chez moi, je rentre pour les fêtes._

_Puis elle se reprit comme si elle venait de dire une énormité._

_Oh, je suis idiote, je sais bien que tu ne voudras pas passer les fêtes de façon moldue…Je suis complètement à côté de la pla…_

_Non ! Je viendrais ! Enfin si ça ne te dérange pas…Je préférerais ne pas rester seul._

_Bien sûr que cela ne me dérange pas, je t'invite !_

_Que diraient tes chers amis s'ils savaient que tu ne peux plus te passer de Draco Malfoy, crapule notoire de Serpentard._

_Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du blond._

_Oh, arrête, ils n'en sauront rien et puis je fais ce que je veux. Tu n'es pas une crapule…_

_Ah bon ?_

_Oui. Tu es adorable._

_Merci, Granger. Tu n'es pas mal non plus_

_Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire._

_Le sommeil commençait à s'emparer des deux jeunes gens, il était pratiquement trois heures du matin. Hermione sentit que ses yeux se fermaient puis elle sombra. Draco tomba sur les coussins et ils s'endormirent l'un à côté de l'autre. Hermione avait posé sa main sur la sienne, et inconsciemment il la serra._

_Un vacarme affolant réveilla les deux élèves. Les couloirs du château étaient entrain de se remplir d'étudiants et pour cause, il restait dix minutes avant la sonnerie._

_Hermione se redressa la première, émergeant d'un sommeil sans rêves…Elle regarda autour d'elle sans comprendre. Elle vit alors le beau blond étalé sur les coussins près d'elle._

_Draco !_

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe…hum. Ce n'est pas encore l'heure maman !_

_Elle lui secoua l'épaule._

_Oh que si c'est l'heure, lève toi Malfoy, il reste dix minutes avant les premiers cours._

_Il se leva d'un bond. _

_Oh, non ! Non, non, non, ce n'est pas possible !_

_Hermione réajusta sa jupe et prépara son sac, par chance, elle était déjà habillée et ses affaires étaient prêtes._

_Je sors en premier, pour ne pas attirer de soupçons. A tout à l'heure, Draco._

_Celui-ci l'entendait à peine, il tournait en rond comme un fou pour retrouver sa baguette._

_C'est ça à tout à l'heure !_

_Hermione sortit discrètement et referma doucement la porte, elle allait se fondre au milieu d'un groupe d'élèves lorsqu'elle entendit :_

_Est-ce que je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu as dormi dans la salle sur demande ?_


	4. Quatrième chapitre

_**RAR : **_

**_Buzame : Tu le découvriras en lisant plus bas…biz_**

**_Dith : Merci ! Biz_**

**_Oceana-666 : Merci ! Biz_**

**_Agrippine57 : Voilà ta suite ! Biz_**

**_Draco-tu-es-a-moi : Nan c'est pas Ron pour une fois…lol. Merci. Biz _**

_- Est-ce que je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu as dormi dans la salle sur demande ?_

_Hermione se tourna d'un bond et tomba nez à nez avec…Harry !_

_Le jeune homme se tenait devant la porte, la regardant de ses pupilles vertes._

_Harry ! Euh…Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_Je pense que c'est toi qui devrais répondre à cette question, non ?_

_Je fais ce que je veux, Harry ! C'est personnel…_

_Le brun plissa des yeux. Il avait du mal à croire que sa sérieuse amie avait quelque chose à cacher. Mais il était vrai que depuis l'assassinat des ses parents, elle était moins proche de lui et Ron._

_Discrètement, Hermione verrouilla la porte de la salle sur demande. Ce n'était pas le moment que Draco sorte._

_Hermione, je comprends ce que tu ressens…Tu devrais te confier tu sais !_

_Hermione secoua la tête._

_Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Harry._

_On entendit tambouriner à la porte de la salle sur demande. Harry s'avança vers la poignée, curieux._

_Hermione le tira par le bras._

_Allez viens Harry, on va être en retard en cours, c'est juste l'épouvantard de la salle…_

_Ah…euh…ok_

_Ils allèrent retrouver Ron devant la salle de Potions._

_Draco fulminait littéralement. La petite peste ! Elle l'avait enfermée ! Et il ne trouvait toujours pas sa baguette. Il avait entendu vaguement la voix de Potter derrière la porte et il pouvait comprendre qu'elle n'ait pas voulu le voir débarquer mais pourquoi l'enfermer ?_

_Il allait rester là jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione Granger revienne, s'il calculait bien, dans quelques heures…_

_Le blond grommela. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre._

_La matinée d'Hermione fila rapidement. Mais elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle avait laissé Draco Malfoy enfermé et ce la tracassait. Il lui en voulait sûrement…_

_A midi et demi, quand elle pu se débarrasser de ses deux camarades Gryffondors en prétextant d'aller à la bibliothèque. Elle se précipita vers la salle sur demande, prit une inspiration et déverrouilla la porte. Elle baissa les yeux en regardant à l'intérieur. Elle attendait la colère du Serpentard._

_Mais rien ne vint. Elle entra alors et découvrit alors qu'il était endormi, allongé sur le sol, un livre ouvert à côté de lui. Il était si mignon ainsi, presque angélique… Hermione s'accroupie pour ramasser le livre et le refermer en marquant la page. Puis elle effleura le front du blond. Il ouvrit alors les yeux. Elle retira vite sa main et rougit un peu, comme prise en flagrant délit._

_Granger…murmura-t-il en se redressant._

_Draco dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Je suis désolée…_

_Il se redressa et elle crut qu'il allait la frapper._

_Désolée pourquoi ?_

_Tu n'es pas fâché ?_

_Disons qu'au début je t'en voulais à mort et les heures passants je me suis réjouis d'avoir manqué tout ses cours pour me reposer. Alors non Hermione je ne t'en veux pas !_

_Oh…Tu souhaites toujours venir chez moi à Noël n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle, apeurée par le calme de Draco._

_Bien sûr._

_Voyant qu'elle ne le croyait pas le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle._

_Allez viens là !_

_Il la serra dans ses bras._

_Au fait petit Hermione, pourrais-je savoir ce que tu faisais avec ta main sur mon front, alors que je dormais innocemment ?_

_Hermione détourna le regard._

_Euh…je suis obligé de répondre ?_

_Oui._

_Tu es adorable quand tu dors, je n'ai pas pu résister…Oh, Draco, tu ne dormais pas c'est ça ?_

_Non, petite maligne…Quand je t'ai entendu déverrouiller la porte, j'ai fait semblant._

_Petite crapule !_

_Qui est-ce qui m'a enfermé hein ? Et c'est moi la crapule ?_

_Hermione se serra contre lui et murmura contre son épaule._

_Amis à vie ?_

_Amis à vie !_

_**Merci pour toutes ses gentilles reviews.**_

_**Prochain chapitre : Vacances de noël**_

_**Biz t you !**_


	5. Cinquième chapitre

**_RAR : _**

**_Draco-tu-es-a-moi : Merci, voilà. Biz_**

**_Arwenajane : Merci, biz_**

**_Agrippine57 : Merci, biz_**

_Les flocons tourbillonnaient dans le ciel de Poudlard. Noël arrivait à grands pas et une ambiance fiévreuse commençait à se faire sentir dans le château._

_Dans sa chambre de préféte en chef, Hermione préparait ses valises. Elle avait bien besoin de vacances…Elle travaillait toujours aussi dur et avait réussir à maintenir son moral grâce à Draco, mais elle devait se ressourcer. Elle songeait aussi à Draco. Draco. Jamais elle n'aurait cru l'appeler par son prénom au début de l'année et désormais, il allait passer les vacances avec elle._

_Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester au château pour les vacances ? demanda Ginny pendant le dîner._

_Hermione hocha la tête._

_Absolument certaine. J'ai besoin de faire le vide._

_Elle croisa le regard d'Harry qui lui fit un sourire rassurant. Plus loin était assis Ron qui ne disait rien, le visage fermé._

_Weasley n'a pas l'air de vouloir te laisser partir ! _

_Draco Malfoy était assis en tailleur sur le tapis de la chambre d'Hermione. Elle, était assise dans un fauteuil en face de lui._

_Draco ! Personne ne peut m'empêcher de passer mes vacances où bon me semble ! Tu as fais tes valises au fait ?_

_Bien sûr, pour qui tu me prends ? Tu es sûre de toujours vouloir de moi ? demanda-t-il avec une mine attendrissante._

_Evidemment ! Gros bêta, tu es mon anti-dépresseur, je ne peux pas te laisser ici !_

_Le blond eut l'air rassuré. Il sourit et continua à écrire sur son parchemin, à présent il faisait ses devoirs dans la chambre d'Hermione pour être plus tranquille._

_La neige tombait de plus en plus. Hermione empoigna sa valise, ajusta ses gants et son écharpe, puis elle sortit dans le hall. Là, l'attendaient ses amis. Harry la prit dans ses bras, Ginny aussi et Ron lui serra la main avec un sourire crispé. Draco sortit à ce moment là par une porte latérale, il portait deux sacs de cuir. Passant devant le groupe, il les ignora et sortit dans le parc._

_Je me demande chez qui va Malfoy, puisqu'il n'a plus de parents lança Harry._

_Ce ne sont pas nos affaires ! rétorqua sèchement Hermione avant de s'éloigner à grands pas._

_Bonnes vacances tout de même ! cria Ginny quand elle franchissait la porte du château._

_L'air fraîchissait à mesure qu'ils avançaient. La nuit commençait à tomber. Hermione souffla et s'arrêta un instant, derrière elle Draco semblait harassé._

_Est-ce qu'on arrive bientôt Granger ? Cela fait une heure qu'on marche !_

_Ecoute Draco, ce n'est pas ma faute si le taxi s'est trompé de rue !_

_Mais où est-ce qu'on est ?_

_Quelque part dans Londres…_

_Appelons le magicobus ou un taxi._

_Le magicobus, en espérant qu'il ne se trompe pas lui aussi !_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes gens plutôt échevelés montaient dans le bus magique._

_Hermione s'affala sur l'un des lits et bientôt Draco vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle._

_Les vacances commencent bien ! railla le blond._

_Tu n'avais qu'à rester à Poudlard !_

_Non, j'espère que tu ne l'as pas pris au sérieux ! Je préfère être ici avec toi, car si je suis ton anti-dépresseur, tu es ma potion revitalisante…_

_Hermione rougit._

_Oh, c'est trop gentil !_

_Draco se tourna vers elle pour lui sourire quand il vit qu'elle s'était endormie sur son épaule. Il ne fit pas un mouvement et commença à somnoler._

_Une voix les tira du sommeil._

_Rocken Street, on descend !_

_Hermione sursauta. C'était sa rue._

_Ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue, le temps était glacial et ils n'étaient pas très bien réveillés. _

_C'est la bonne adresse cette fois ? demanda Draco._

_Oui, voici ma maison._

_La bâtisse était plutôt grande et c'était une maison typiquement anglaise._

_Pas mal. On entre ?_

_Euh…oui._

_Hermione semblait gêné._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_Euh…Je n'ai pas dit à ma sœur que je rentrais pour Noël dit-elle en baissant la tête._

_Quoi ? Mais…mais, tant pis, j'ai froid, on rentre s'il te plaît !_

_D'accord._

_Hermione sortit une clé et ouvrit la porte. Ils pénétrèrent dans un petit hall coquet et peu éclairé. La porte donnant sur le salon s'ouvrit alors._

_**A suivre…**_

**_La suite très bientôt, si je reçois disons : 5 reviews…c'est pas cher non ?_**

_**Bizoux**_


	6. Sixième chapitre

_**RAR :**_

**_Diabolikvampyr : La voici, merci. Biz_**

**_Oceana-666 : Voilà. Biz_**

**_ewilan59 : Non sa sœur n'est pas du style Pétunia Dursley comme tu vas le découvrir, elle-même un peu trop gentille. Biz _**

**_Arwenajane : Merci. Biz et à bientôt sur msn._**

**_Agrippine57 : Tu vas voir ce qu'il y a dans le salon. Merci. Biz_**

**_Marilla-chan : La voilà. Biz_**

_La porte donnant sur le salon s'ouvrit alors. Une jeune femme plutôt grande aux cheveux châtains apparut._

_Hermione ?_

_La jeune fille se tourna et reconnut sa demi-sœur. _

_Oui, Emma, c'est moi, je suis rentrée pour les vacances._

_A sa grande surprise, la dénommée la prit dans ses bras et lui dit d'entrer dans le salon._

_Tu aurais dû me le dire, tu m'as manquée Hermione._

_Draco qui était resté en retrait ne savait pas comment se comporter, il resta donc planté dans le hall jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se rappelle qu'elle l'avait oublié. Sa sœur était entrain de préparer un chocolat dans la cuisine, alors elle se faufila dans le hall._

_Draco ! Appela-t-elle. Ne sois pas timide viens !_

_Le blond entra alors dans une pièce éclairée par une lampe décorée, où se trouvait un beau divan en cuir noir, une table basse, un tapis, deux fauteuils confortables, et une cheminée ronflante, au bout de la salle on apercevait une porte coulissante. _

_C'est…c'est…chaleureux ici bafouilla Draco._

_Je suis heureuse que cela te plaise dit Hermione en le prenant par la main pour le conduire vers le canapé._

_Il était habitué désormais à ces petits contacts amicaux et à la tendresse de son amie mais depuis quelques temps, il était un peu troublé par Hermione et il savait qu'elle lui était devenue aussi indispensable que son oxygène. _

_Tu veux à boire ? demanda la jeune fille doucement._

_Oui…Euh…Est-ce que ta sœur ne va pas me jeter dehors ?_

_Mais non, tu sais elle a beaucoup changé depuis…enfin tu vois je viens de m'en rendre compte, je suis sûre qu'elle va t'accepter._

_Ok. _

_Tu es beaucoup moins sûr de toi, Draco Malfoy…_

_Il ne répondit rien._

_Je te taquine Draco excuse moi si je t'ai fâché…murmura-t-elle._

_Une voix s'éleva de la cuisine._

_Avec qui parles-tu depuis tout à l'heure Hermione ?_

_Euh…Emma, nous avons un invité…_

_Sa sœur sortit de la cuisine et Draco pu enfin la voir en pleine lumière. Elle était très belle, elle ressemblait à Hermione mais était plus grande et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu saphir._

_Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle en jaugeant le jeune homme d'un regard._

_C'est Draco Malfoy, un camarade de mon école. Je l'ai invité Emma…_

_Emma Granger afficha un sourire franc._

_Alors bienvenue dit-elle en serrant la main à Draco._

_Merci. _

_Emma, Draco voudrais aussi du chocolat chaud…_

_Pas de problèmes, j'étais aussi entrain de préparer des cookies, j'espère que ton ami aime ça._

_Sûrement ! répliqua Hermione avant que le blond ne dise la moindre chose._

_Emma retourna en cuisine._

_C'est quoi des cookies ? demanda Draco à voix basse._

_Des biscuits avec des pépites de chocolats, je pense que tu aimeras…_

_Ok. Hermione ?_

_Oui ?_

_Merci._

_Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. Elle rougit un peu et lui sourit._

_Tu sais continua-t-il, je crois que finalement j'aurais préféré vivre dans le monde moldu et avoir une famille et une maison chaleureuse comme la tienne. Je n'ai jamais connu cela, mes parents me gâtaient avec des cadeaux et m'apprenaient à tenir mon rang mais je ne pouvais m'attendre à autre chose._

_C'est fini maintenant…Enfin je veux dire, ici ce n'est pas pareil…_

_Je sais…je sais. _

_Emma arriva avec un large plateau. Elle trouva les deux jeunes gens qui se regardaient intensément. _

_Cookies et chocolat chaud à volonté !_

_Ils relevèrent tout les deux la tête, étonnés de ne pas l'avoir entendu entrer._

_Ils se jetèrent sur les biscuits et la boisson et dévorèrent joyeusement._

_Il était presque minuit lorsqu'ils montèrent à l'étage pour dormir. Emma avait donné à Draco l'un des chambres d'amis. Elle lui plut tout de suite car elle était décorée majoritairement de vert. Il se demandait comment était la chambre d'Hermione mais à peine eut-il la tête posée sur l'oreiller qu'il s'endormit. _

_Hermione elle retrouva avec plaisir son lit à baldaquin et s'endormit rapidement, écroulée de fatigue._

_Le soleil se levait doucement sur la maison des Granger. Hermione poussa un petit soupir de bien-être. Une bonne odeur de pain grillé montait de la cuisine. Elle se leva et s'aperçut qu'elle avait dormi avec ses vêtements. Elle alla prendre une douche et enfila un tee-shirt et une jupe gitane qu'elle aimait porter lorsqu'elle était chez elle. _

_Quand elle descendit au salon, sa sœur l'accueillit avec un petit déjeuner digne d'une reine._

_Ton petit ami n'est pas réveillé ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement._

_Emma ! Arrête ! Ce n'est pas mon petit ami !_

_Oui…Pourtant c'est le premier garçon que tu invites si je me rappelle bien !_

_Tu n'y es pas du tout. Draco et moi…nous nous soutenons…Il a perdu ses parents également, tu ne peux pas comprendre._

_Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se mettre à pleurer._

_Oh, Hermione, excuse-moi. Je n'ai jamais été une bonne sœur pour toi…Mais maintenant, il ne reste que nous deux, je serais toujours là pour toi, ne t'inquiètes pas._

_Elle la serra dans ses bras et Hermione commença à sécher ses larmes._

_Draco venait de se doucher et il enfila les seuls vêtements moldus que lui avait acheté sa cousine. Une chemise noire et un jean. Il descendait l'escalier quand il entendit la conversation entre Emma et Hermione. Il jugea que ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour arriver._

_Hermione avait retrouvé un peu son optimisme. Pleine de détermination, elle dit :_

_Toi tu seras toujours là pour moi, alors moi je serais toujours là pour Draco._

_Tu as raison ma chérie, j'ai trouvé qu'il avait le regard bien triste, redonne lui le sourire…_

_Le jeune homme fut extrêmement touché par cette phrase. Il ne ferait jamais de mal à Hermione, non il venait de se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans elle et qu'il l'aimait plus que personne._

_Reprenant un peu contenance, il arriva dans le salon._

_Draco ! s'exclama Hermione en courant vers lui. Tu as bien dormi ?_

_Très bien ! _

_Emma s'approcha de lui et demanda ce qu'il voulait manger._

_Je ne sais…Je ne veux pas déranger, je voudrais de ce que vous avez._

_Emma passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds du Serpentards._

_Tu, es très mignon…Allez venez tout les deux._

_Hermione regarda sa sœur comme si elle était devenue folle. Mais celle-ci lui fit un petit sourire malicieux et Draco ne semblait pas gêné. _

_La journée passa rapidement et Hermione semblait un peu jalouse du comportement protecteur de sa demi-sœur avec Draco. Celui-ci était assez heureux d'être chouchouté et dorloté et il ne voyait pas les regards désapprobateurs d'Hermione quand Emma lui reversait du lait ou le serrait dans ses bras quand elle le trouvait trop triste._

_Après le dîner, elle décida d'avoir une explication avec sa sœur._

_**A suivre…**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu, vous avez été rapide à poster 5 reviews, j'aimerais que ce soit ainsi à chaque fois lol. **_

_**Biz**_


	7. Septième chapitre

_**RAR : **_

**_Rosadou : Merci, oui je sais que le sujet a été abordé des centaines de fois et je fais mon possible pour me démarquer…Voilà la suite ! Biz_**

**_Oceana-666 : Contente que cela te fasse trop marrer…lol Merci, biz_**

**_Pauapu : Moi aussi je préfère Hermione ne t'inquiètes pas…biz_**

**_ArachneeMalefoy : Merci .Biz_**

**_Rose Halliwell : Merci, au fait je suis déjà passé voir ta fic mais je n'ai pas reviewé, dsl…Biz_**

**_Melaina : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la situation parait naturelle, j'essaye vraiment de ne pas brusquer leur relation et non je n'ai pas encore écrit tout les chapitres, je les écrit au fur et à mesure, pour tenir compte de l'avis des lecteurs…biz_**

**_Bloody : Oui Hermione est jalouse et tu as trouvé la clé du comportement d'Emma. Merci, biz_**

**_Arwenajane : Voilà ça arrive. Biz_**

**_LaskaMalfoy : Eh oui, jalousie, jalousie, lol…Merci. Biz_**

**_ElavielTini : Merci. Biz_**

**_Draco-tu-es-a-moi : Tu as deviné la raison de la colère d'Hermione. Merci. Biz _**

_Emma entra dans la cuisine en sifflotant. Elle allait déposer un plat dans l'évier lorsqu'elle vit sa sœur debout devant elle les bras croisés._

_Tu peux m'expliquer à quoi tu joues ? demanda la jeune fille l'air furieux._

_Emma la regarda stupéfaite._

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_Hermione se mit à faire les cent pas en agitant les bras._

_Mais ne me dit pas que tu ne fais rien…Je te parle de ça « Oh Draco, encore un peu de lait ?...Tu as l'air si malheureux, viens dans mes bras… » Qu'est-ce que c'est à ton avis ?_

_Ma parole, Hermione…tu es jalouse !_

_Pas du tout mais je trouve simplement que tu fais pitié à vouloir le séduire alors qu'il est faible…_

_Ce n'est pas ça voyons et puis…en quoi cela te regarde-t-il, Draco n'est rien pour toi, tu l'a dis toi-même, un ami simplement !_

_Ce n'est pas une raison, tu es plus âgée, de plus je crois que ce n'est pas le moment pour lui d'entamer une relation, encore moins avec ma sœur._

_Pourquoi, je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui ? demanda sarcastiquement Emma._

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me demandes cela, tu sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec toi…Tu es belle, jeune, tu as tout les garçons que tu veux, pourquoi vouloir m'enlever celui qui compte le plus pour moi ?_

_Hermione…Pour moi Draco n'est qu'un petit frère, je sais bien que tu l'aimes, je ne pourrais jamais te faire ça, et puis…j'ai un petit faible pour mon patron._

_Ah oui, tu as commencé ton nouveau travail…Comment ça se passe dans ce journal ?_

_Très bien ! Excuse-moi Emma…Oui je l'aime mais ce n'est pas facile à dire. Je l'aime, mais je crois que ce n'est pas cela qu'il attend de moi…_

_Juste à ce moment là, Draco poussa la porte de la cuisine. Hermione se repris et continua sa phrase de façon naturelle._

_Et là tu mélange les œufs et la farine, rien de bien sorcier…_

_Draco intervint timidement._

_Je suis désolé, je suis venu voir si je pouvais aider en cuisine, je dérange._

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher Draco, nous t'avons laissé seul, je suis désolée que nous t'ayons abandonné…dit Emma._

_Ce n'est pas grave._

_Hermione, va avec Draco, je vais faire la vaisselle seule, je crois qu'il n'a pas encore vu le jardin._

_Le blond et la Gryffondor sortirent par la porte de derrière. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un magnifique petit jardin avec une tonnelle et un bassin japonais. Draco fut à nouveau impressionné, décidément il n'avait pas imaginé la demeure de Miss Je sais tout ainsi. Mais il avait appris beaucoup sur Hermione et il savait que plus jamais il ne pourrait la considérer comme avant._

_Hermione s'assit sur un bloc de roches artificielles et invita Draco à venir près d'elle._

_C'est calme ici, ça m'apaise…murmura-t-il._

_Oui…Je viens toujours ici quand je veux réfléchir._

_Ta sœur m'aime bien je crois._

_Oui. Je crois qu'elle te trouve à son goût dit Hermione pour voir sa réaction._

_Draco ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes._

_Tu rigoles, elle me dorlote comme un bébé._

_Elle a dit qu'elle te trouvait mignon, tu l'as entendu._

_Bien sûr mais…tu sais je ne suis pas intéressé, elle est trop vieille et je n'ai pas le cœur à regarder les filles…à part toi._

_Oh…Toi au moins tu me considères comme une fille !_

_Pourquoi, ne m'avoues que tu n'en ai pas une s'il te plait ! Tu as pourtant tout d'une femme._

_Non, idiot, bien sûr que je suis une fille, je veux dire, tu sais Ron…Il n'a jamais été très adroit…et il ne me considérait pas comme une fille jusqu'à il y a peu de temps._

_Je crois que tu ne dois pas faire attention à ce qu'il dit, il aura d'autres personnes pour te rendre heureuse._

_Il m'a même avoué qu'il m'aimait…Draco, pourquoi tout ça m'arrive à moi ?_

_Parce que tu es formidable et qu'il a enfin ouvert les yeux, il ne doit pas être le seul à t'aimer…Et toi tu l'aimes ?_

_Non…non ! Enfin pas comme il le voudrait. Pas comme l'homme de ma vie._

_Draco resta silencieux quelques minutes._

_Je crois que quand tu rencontreras la bonne personne tu le sauras._

_Sûrement._

_Après avoir discuté quelques heures, ils montèrent à l'étage pour dormir. A la dernière minute Hermione retint le blond dans le couloir._

_Cela me fait penser que je ne t'ai pas fait visiter ma chambre et le grenier, tu veux voir ?_

_Euh…Tu n'es pas obligée._

_Bien sûr si tu es fatigué, je comprends._

_Non je veux bien voir ta chambre et le grenier._

_Hermione poussa la lourde porte où était accroché la plaque à son nom et lui fit signe d'entrer. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait. La pièce était plutôt spacieuse, plus grande que la chambre d'amis, un lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce, de grands rideaux violets encadraient une grande baie vitrée. Une petite étagère regorgeait de livre et Draco vit la robe de Poudlard de la jeune fille posée sur une chaise devant son bureau. Une chemise de nuit traînait sur le sol, Draco la regarda attentivement, quand Hermione s'en aperçut, elle s'empressa de la ramasser._

_Euh…C'est joli comme tout._

_Merci, viens voir le grenier maintenant dit-elle en ouvrant une trappe au plafond et en faisant descendre une échelle de bois._

_Draco la suivit prudemment dans l'ouverture sombre, arrivé en haut il découvrit une petite pièce conviviale avec des piles de livres dans tous les coins et de confortables poufs posés sur le sol._

_Je parie que c'est ta pièce favorite Hermione._

_Gagné ! Tu sais maintenant d'où vient mon amour des livres, quand j'étais petite…mes parents m'emmenaient ici pour me lire des histoires, lorsque j'avais neuf ans je me suis même endormi ici après y avoir passé toute la journée…dit-elle avec émotion._

_Je comprends, moi je n'avais aucun endroit vraiment à moi, ma chambre était glaciale, je me sens mieux à Poudlard._

_Si tu veux ce grenier pourra aussi être à toi…_

_Draco déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue._

_Tu sais tu n'es pas obligée de faire tout ça, j'étais ton ennemi et je me sens coupable, puis je pense que tu as pitié de moi mais je n'ai pas autant affronté d'épreuves que toi, je ne mérite pas ta compassion et celle de ta sœur._

_Qui te dit que c'est de la compassion ? demanda-t-elle doucement avant de le laisser planté là._

_Draco dormait bien dans cette chambre d'amis, mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait au manoir Malfoy. Il commença à s'éveiller et se rendit compte qu'il était près de onze heures. Il s'habilla à la hâte mais se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait bientôt plus de vêtements à mettre, il descendit l'escalier en courant mais ne trouva personne dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine. La maison semblait déserte. Draco se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, qu'avait-t-il cru ? Qu'Hermione allait lui consacrer toutes ses journées ? Bien sûr que non, elle avait mieux à faire !_

_Je ne suis qu'un idiot ! Cria Draco d'une voix énervée. Comment ai-je pu y croire ?_

_Une voix s'éleva de la porte donnant sur le jardin._

_Draco ? Avec qui parles-tu ?_

_Hermione venait d'apparaître, avec une écharpe et des gants, elle avait les joues rouges et paraissait à croquer._

_Non…personne…je réfléchissais…_

_En te traitant d'idiot ?_

_Oui…_

_La jeune fille su qu'il ne fallait pas insister._

_Ma sœur est sortie, et comme tu n'arrivais pas je suis allée au jardin, il a neigé cette nuit ! Si tu veux ton petit déjeuner, il est sur la table…_

_Non merci je n'ai pas très fin, alors il a neigé, pourtant je n'ai pas eu froid cette nuit…Au fait tu sais où je pourrais m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements ? Je ne pourrais pas sortir avec la robe de Poudlard et ma cape._

_Oui, si tu veux je vais aller t'en acheter, tu ne peux pas sortir ainsi tu aurais trop froid…_

_Et bien, je pense que si, car si mes souvenirs sont bons, je suis en septième année, j'ai le droit d'utiliser la magie et je vais m'appliquer un sort chauffant._

_Comment cela se fait-il que je n'y ai pas pensé !_

_Je ne sais pas…Alors, où allons-nous ?_

_Je pense que l'on pourrait se rendre à la galerie d'Est street, ils ont de beaux vêtements là-bas, attends-moi ici je vais prendre mon argent…_

_Non ! Tu ne vas pas me payer des vêtements !_

_Et comment comptes tu payer, avec de l'argent sorcier ?_

_Oui…_

_Voyons Draco ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant, quand elle vit son petit air buté. Non je vais payer et si tu veux tu me rembourseras plus tard en argent sorcier._

_La grande galerie d'Est Street comptait quatre étages, un pour l'alimentation, un pour l'équipement et les deux dernier pour l'habillement. Draco resta bouche bée devant le grand bâtiment. Il marcha en compagnie d'Hermione jusqu'à l'entrée alors que de gros flocons tombaient. Les passants le regardaient comme s'il était fou, car il se baladait sous la neige en chemise à manches courtes et jean sans avoir l'air de ressentir le froid._

_Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le hall immense de la galerie, une voix masculine interpella Hermione._

_**A suivre…**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu, je fais mon possible pour mettre rapidement la suite ! biz**_


	8. Huitième chapitre

_**Désolée je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire les RAR cette fois-ci mais promis au prochain chapitre, je réponds à tout le monde ! Bonne lecture !**_

_Un grand jeune homme aux cheveux châtains se tenait derrière eux, il s'avança rapidement vers la jeune fille._

_Hermione, cela faisait longtemps !_

_Daniel ! s'exclama-t-elle l'air ravi en le prenant dans ses bras._

_Draco observait la scène sans un mot. Qu'est-ce que ce clown, faisait avec Hermione dans ses bras et qui était-il ? En plus ce type semblait avoir vingt ans, d'où le connaissait-elle ? _

_Hermione se détacha de l'étreinte et lança d'un ton joyeux : _

_Draco, je te présente Daniel, Daniel, Draco, un ami…_

_Salut dit le jeune homme en tendant sa main à Draco._

_Le blond la saisie à contrecoeur, sans toujours émettre le moindre son. Hermione fixa sur lui un regard impénétrable, elle se demandait s'il avait perdu sa langue de vipère, tout à coup…_

_Nous allons faire quelques courses, tu te joins à nous Daniel ? demanda-t-elle._

_D'accord, eh bien ton ami n'est pas très bavard…_

_Draco lui jeta un regard noir, ils commencèrent à marcher tout les trois. Daniel discutait allégrement car apparemment il n'avait pas vu Hermione depuis longtemps et Draco n'arrivait pas un mettre un nom sur la relation qui unissait ces deux-là, amour, amitié, complicité, car ils avaient des souvenirs en communs et semblaient très bien se connaître. Hermione était anxieuse, pourquoi le serpentard n'avait-t-il pas décroché un mot ? Etait-il jaloux ? Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune raison à cela, bien que la jeune fille se sente flattée de savoir que Draco était attachée à elle._

_Hermione s'arrêta devant une petite boutique de vêtements à influence orientale, elle y venait souvent et connaissait bien la vendeuse, Jessie, une fille de son âge qui avait quitté le collège pour travailler._

_Les deux garçons la suivirent, la boutique était conviviale et les vêtements plutôt pas mal songea Draco._

_Une jeune fille blonde et aux grands yeux verts, les accueillit chaleureusement, ils étaient pour l'instant ses seuls clients. _

_Salut Hermione, je ne savais pas que tu étais rentré de ton pensionnat…_

_Je passe mes vacances de Noël à la maison, voici Draco un ami, et bien sûr tu connais Daniel._

_Bien sûr, comment ça va mon vieux demanda-t-elle en plantant une bise sur la joue du brun._

_Ca va, Jessie._

_Salut…Draco c'est ça ? Enchantée de faire ta connaissance dit la vendeuse avec un sourire franc._

_Moi aussi._

_Hermione le regarda satisfaite qu'il se soit enfin décidé à dire quelque chose._

_Je vois que tu as changé toute la vitrine depuis septembre, je vais farfouiller alors…murmura la brune._

_Draco vit le dénommé Daniel lever les yeux au ciel._

_Tu ne vas encore rester des heures n'est-ce pas, Hermione ? _

_Daniel ! Je ne suis pas ici que pour moi mais aussi pour Draco, alors ne joue pas les rabat-joie !_

_Draco observa le jeune homme qui faisait une moue dépitée. Si cela ne lui plaisait pas, il n'avait qu'à partir._

_Que fais-tu ici si tu n'apprécies pas le shopping ? demanda-t-il en reprenant sa voix narquoise, pendant qu'Hermione était occupé à regarder une jupe. _

_Daniel leva un sourcil._

_Monsieur m'adresse enfin la parole._

_Oui, alors réponds._

_Je n'aime pas traîner dans les boutiques il est vrai mais si cela fait plaisir à ma petite Hermione, comment pourrais- je refuser ?_

_Oui, comment pourrais-tu ? demanda-t-il d'un ton mauvais._

_Hermione arriva juste à ce moment là, elle les regarda l'un après l'autre, l'air interloqué._

_Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda-t-elle en prenant Draco par le bras._

_Rien, on discute._

_Viens, je pense que j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui te plairait dit-elle gentiment en emmenant le blond._

_Elle le traîna jusqu'à un étal consacré aux vêtements masculins. Il regarda et repéra tout de suite le vêtement qu'elle voulait lui faire voir. Un tee-shirt noir, avec inscrit dans le dos en grosses lettres argentées **Bad boy**. Hermione rayonna en voyant qu'il saisissait le tee-shirt._

_Alors ça te plait Malfoy ?_

_Parfaitement, Granger, je suis un **bad boy** !_

_Bon alors je te laisse regarder les autres vêtements…dit-elle en riant._

_Il la regarda s'éloigner avec des yeux brillants. Décidément, cette fille était formidable._

_Depuis quelques minutes maintenant, Draco se démenait pour trouver des tenues à son goût mais vraisemblablement il n'était pas aussi doué que la gryffondor pour localiser ce qui lui plaisait. La jeune vendeuse, Jessie, s'approcha de lui._

_Tu ne trouves rien qui te plait ? Questionna t-elle, avec un sourire enjôleur. _

_Euh…Je suis très difficile tu sais…_

_Elle s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule, toujours souriante._

_Ce n'est pas grave je suis sûre que je finirais par trouver quelque chose…_

_Elle attrapa un sweat orange orné de la mention : **Dangerous**_

_Draco haussa les épaules, la couleur ne lui plaisait pas. Jessie repêcha un pantacourt vert kaki déchiré aux genoux et râpé sur une jambe._

_Non, je ne me vois pas avec ça dit-il simplement._

_Une heure plus tard, Jessie se laissa tomber sur une pile de vêtements. Plusieurs mèches de ses cheveux décolorés étaient en bataille et elle était rouge de fatigue ou colère, malgré tout un sourire pendouillait toujours à ses lèvres._

_Je jette l'éponge, rien ne te plait !_

_Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller demander à Hermione, elle pourra sûrement m'aider._

_La vendeuse, grimaça, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi._

_Hermione dit-il en se rendant au rayon féminin avant de se figer._

_La jeune fille se tenait devant un miroir, elle portait une robe de soie rouge, ses longs cheveux bruns lâchés la faisaient ressembler à une belle gitane. Elle se tourna vers lui, surprise et décela dans son regard plus d'admiration qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu nulle part._

_Draco ? Tu as fini ?_

_Euh…en fait, non. Je ne trouve rien, je voudrais que …tu m'aides._

_Elle le regarda avec ses yeux aux éclats dorés comme si elle voulait lui faire chavirer le cœur._

_Oh, Draco, il fallait le dire avant, tu es tout mignon comme ça, rougissant, on dirait un gamin…_

_Il ne su pas comment il devait le prendre._

_J'ai épuisée, la fille, euh… Jessie et je crois que je suis un cas désespéré._

_Non ! viens tout va s'arranger et puis au cas ou, il reste encore une centaine de magasins !_

_Elle le prit par la main et le ramena devant le rayon saccagé. _

_Daniel les regarda s'amuser à chercher ensemble avec un regard désapprobateur mais il ne dit rien. Jessie elle semblait regarder Hermione avec envie._

_A la fin de l'après-midi, alors qu'ils ressortaient avec une pile de sacs, la vendeuse retint Draco. _

_Tiens beau gosse dit-elle en lui tendant une carte. J'espère que tu n'es pas aussi difficile avec les filles qu'avec les fringues. C'est mon numéro._

_Draco qui voyait qu'Hermione et Daniel les observaient du coin de l'œil, pris le papier sans rien dire._

_Le brun accompagna les deux jeunes gens chez Hermione._

_Salue Emma pour moi dit-il en partant._

_Lorsqu'il le vit disparaître au coin de la rue, Draco fut comme soulagé d'un énorme poids._

_Eh bien ce n'est pas le grand amour entre toi et Daniel…murmura Hermione._

_Contrairement à ce qu'il y a entre vous dit le blond, agacé._

_Quoi ?_

_Tu crois vraiment que je ne vois rien ?_

_Draco, tu es jaloux ? Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être, pourquoi le serais-tu ? Tu m'as vite laissée tomber pour Jessie !_

_Ah ça c'est la meilleure ! Et c'est moi qui suis jaloux ?_

_Tu dois savoir qu'il n'y a rien entre Daniel et moi…Il n'y a qu'une grande affection !_

_Ah bon ?_

_Oui il est…_

_Il est quoi ? Ton petit ami ?_

_**A suivre…**_

_**Je sais je suis très méchante…**_

_**La suite peut-être demain !**_

_**Biz**_


	9. Neuvième chapitre

_Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, plutôt satisfaite de pouvoir mariner son petit Serpentard._

_Daniel est mon cousin, voilà !_

_Draco afficha un air soulagé, puis plutôt furieux._

_Et comment étais-je sensé le deviner, mademoiselle, ce n'est pas marqué sur sa figure en gros caractères !_

_J'aurais pensé que tu l'ais compris en nous écoutant évoquer tout ces souvenirs d'enfance ! Et puis, comment as-tu pu croire qu'il était mon petit ami, il a vingt trois ans !_

_Ca non plus je ne pouvais pas le deviner…Hermione…Je suis désolé, je crois que j'ai réagi de façon excessive…_

_Oui ! Mais tel que je connais Daniel, il n'a rien dû faire pour te détromper, il est très protecteur avec moi…_

_Et moi aussi, bien que je ne sois ni ton frère ni ton petit ami…_

_Cela ne tient qu'à toi dit-elle d'un ton mi-sérieux mi-amusé._

_Avant qu'il ne dise la moindre chose, elle était entrée dans la maison._

_Hermione déposa ses paquets dans le salon, que lui avait-il pris de dire ça ? Elle savait bien que Draco ne songeait pas à elle de cette façon._

_Alors, tu as passé une bonne après-midi ? demanda Emma qui sortait de la cuisine._

_Parfaite. Au fait j'ai rencontré Daniel en ville, il te salue._

_Et où est Draco, tu l'as perdu ?_

_Juste à ce moment là, le blond entra, l'air un peu désorienté. _

_Alors vous avez faim tout les deux ?_

_Oui dit Draco qui n'avait pratiquement rien mangé depuis le matin._

_Oui_

_D'accord, je vais mettre le couvert, si quelqu'un veut m'aider, qu'il ne se fasse pas prier, nous avons des frites et des lasagnes._

_Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur générale mais lorsque Hermione croisait le regard de son voisin, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir, lui songeait à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il l'embrasserait là, en plein repas !_

_Après le dessert, Hermione enfila sa veste et sortit au jardin pour respirer et elle fut bientôt rejointe par Draco qui arborait une veste noire flambante neuve avec l'inscription en minuscules sur le torse : **Un homme peut en cacher un autre**_

_Hermione, il faut que je te parle…murmura-t-il._

_Oui ?_

_Tu sais, j'ai été jaloux…_

_Ce n'est rien…À part que j'en ai un peu marre, après Ron toi…_

_Oh non ! s'écria-t-il en s'écroulant sur une rocaille, la main sur le cœur._

_Hermione se pencha vers lui, inquiète._

_Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_Ce n'est presque rien, cela m'a juste fait un choc d'avoir un point commun avec Weasley…_

_Hermione le releva enfin du moins elle essaya puis lui donna un coup de coude._

_Aie ! Méchante ! Dit-il en la faisant basculer doucement sur le sol._

_Elle commença à rire, sans voir qu'il la regardait avec admiration. Lentement, il approchait son visage, fasciné par son expression de bonheur. Il se disait que pourquoi pas, qu'il devait essayer, qu'elle était peut-être la seule qui saurait l'aimer. Hermione cessa de rire, et fixa la lueur de tendresse qu'elle voyait dans les yeux désormais très près d'elle et instinctivement, elle ferma les yeux. Alors Draco su ce qu'il devait faire. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement._

_**A suivre, ce très court chapitre car j'ai été traitée de méchante, bouh…**_

_**Réponses à de plus en plus de reviews au prochain chapitre, qui sera peut-être mercredi !**_

_**Biz et bravo à LaskaMalfoy qui avait deviné…**_


	10. Dixième chapitre

_**RAR :**_

**_Lisalune : Merci, merci, car comme toujours, tu fais augmenter considérablement mon nombre de reviews. Merci pour Azkaban, c'était une petite faute d'inattention…lol_**

_**J'aime beaucoup ta façon de reviewer car tu indiques les phrases qui t'ont plu. J'attends la suite de ta fic, avec impatience ! Biz**_

**_Oceana-666 : Merci, voilà la suite, biz._**

**_ewilan59 : Mdr !_** « **_C'est qui Daniel! Dis le vite ou je viens chez toi te tirer les mots de la_**

**_bouche! » C'est en partie à cause de cela que j'ai mis la suite aussi vite ! Biz_**

**_Sam malefoy : Merci, biz_**

**_LaskaMalfoy : Merci, biz. Oui tu es trop forte ! À bientôt !_**

**_Melaina : Merci, biz_**

**_Lilouthephoenix : Voilà la suite, merci. Biz_**

**_ARWENAJANE : Merci de ton soutien inconditionnel, à bientôt, biz !_**

**_Nora : Merci du compliment…lol. Voilà la suite, biz_**

**_Agrippine57 : Moi aussi j'adore Draco jaloux…lol, biz_**

**_Sarah Black: Thank you, very much! Biz_**

**_ArachneeMalefoy : Dsl ma fic va garder son titre…Lol, sinon la réaction de Ron…Eh bien, il ne le saura pas avant très longtemps…Merci, biz_**

**_Dark Vador : Ah, une review tout droit sortie de la guerre des étoiles ! Merci, biz_**

**_Draco-tu-es-a-moi : Voilà la suite, merci, biz !_**

**_Xs Malfoy : Merci ! Biz !_**

_Hermione sentait que son cœur battait la chamade, elle répondit à son baiser, surprise de la sensation de bien-être qu'elle découvrait. Draco quant à lui, avait oublié qu'il faisait nuit, qu'il faisait froid et qu'il était dans le monde moldu, il ne voyait plus que son amour._

_Ils interrompirent leurs baisers, rouges et heureux mais bientôt, ils furent de nouveaux irrésistiblement attirés l'un vers l'autre._

_La porte du jardin s'ouvrit quelques temps plus tard._

_Hermione, Draco, vous n'avez pas froid ? Il est déjà onze heures et…_

_La jeune femme se tut, devant le spectacle de sa sœur et du blond, assis sur le sol, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant fougueusement._

_Hum, hum…_

_Hermione sursauta, croyant entendre Ombrage mais ce n'était qu'Emma, qui les observaient les mains sur les hanches. A regret, Draco se détacha de sa brunette. Les deux jeunes gens rougirent sous le regard amusé d'Emma._

_Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangés…Bon je vous laisse, mais rentrez avant minuit._

_Hermione se leva comme pour parler mais sa demi-sœur était déjà rentrée. Elle se tourna alors, un peu gênée vers Draco. Celui-ci la fixait intensément._

_Draco…euh…Je ne sais pas quoi dire…_

_Elle était craquante ainsi, ne sachant pas quoi dire, les lèvres rougies et un petit sourire timide. Le blond s'approcha d'elle la prit dans ses bras._

_On peut parler demain, pour l'instant, j'ai juste envie de…t'embrasser murmura-t-il._

_Hermione ne songea même pas à répliquer à cela._

_Draco se réveilla, particulièrement heureux, il ne se rappelait pas encore pourquoi, mais il sentait que la suite de ses vacances serait exceptionnelle. Il se remémora alors qu'on était le matin de Noël. Cela devait être triste pour les deux sœurs de le fêter sans leurs parents, en ce qui le concernait, ses parents à lui le couvrait de cadeaux mais ne faisaient pas de repas de Noël, la plupart du temps même, ils étaient absents !_

_Par la fenêtre, il contempla le manteau de neige épaisse et descendit l'escalier pour aller au salon._

_Hermione était assise sous le sapin, c'était le premier Noël qu'elle passait sans ses parents, elle ne parvenait pas encore à croire, qu'elle ne recevrait aucun paquet d'eux, accompagné d'un petit mot, que sa mère ne se mettrait plus au piano pour entonner un chant traditionnel…Quelques larmes embuèrent ses yeux. _

_Le blond restait debout au milieu de la pièce, Hermione était assise, repliée sur elle-même, minuscule près du grand sapin. Il restait paralysé, mais lorsqu'il la vit verser quelques larmes, un torrent de tendresse déferla en lui. Il alla s'asseoir près d'elle et l'entoura de ses grands bras._

_Hermione se pelotonna contre lui, il était toujours là au bon moment._

_Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle se détacha légèrement et l'embrassa sur la joue, en ce moment , elle avait plus besoin de réconfort que de passion…_

_Joyeux Noël souffla-t-elle._

_Joyeux Noël, Hermione…Tu devrais déballer tes cadeaux, tu sais…_

_Oui. Tu sais tu en as aussi, Draco._

_Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, elle l'hébergeait déjà et en plus lui offrait un cadeau !_

_Il ne fallait pas tu sais…Je veux dire, je n'arrêterais jamais de me sentir coupable si tu es si gentille._

_Ne me dis pas que je dois me conduire comme une furie, pour te faire plaisir, pas question !_

_Draco sourit et avança une main vers son visage, doucement, il lui caressa les cheveux. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait reprendre leur relation là où ils l'avaient laissé hier…_

_Tu sais, je dois te parler, Hermione, pour hier soir…_

_Hermione tortilla nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux._

_Oui, moi aussi je dois te parler…_

_Tu sais si j'ai fait cela…hum, si je t'ai embrassé…Ce n'est pas sans raison…Je sais que j'étais ton ennemi puis peu à peu ton confident et que c'est beaucoup trop que ce que je mérite…Mais…Je…je t'aime. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi, tu es devenu mon monde…Je ne te demanderais rien…Même pas de continuer à être mon amie…Si tu ne le souhaites pas._

_Hermione le regarda d'un air ahuri. Puis elle lui donna une tape sur la tête._

_Idiot !_

_Quoi ?_

_Je t'aime, idiot ! Je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas de moi, Draco, je n'espérais pas…Enfin, bref, je t'aime et tu vas m'avoir longtemps sur les bras, je peux te le garantir !_

_Mais je ne demande que cela !_

_Bien, maintenant ouvrons nos cadeaux, Emma dort encore, je la réveillerais plus tard…_

_D'accord, je voudrais d'abord que tu ouvres ceci. Dit-il en lui tendant une petite boite rectangulaire, enveloppée dans du papier de soie bleu nuit._

_La brune défit rapidement le nœud et découvrit une boîte en velours. A l'intérieur, un pendentif circulaire de couleur dorée, dès qu'Hermione le prit entre ses doigts, il devint rouge._

_Draco, c'est magnifique…c'est un…_

_Emotionnitas, oui, j'ai le même et ainsi nous pourrons savoir les émotions que ressent l'autre, bien sur on n'est pas obligés de le porter tout le temps, comme il est rouge, eh bien, cela veut dire que je ressens de…_

_De l'amour…Oh Draco, c'est trop mignon, je t'adore !_

_Elle lui sauta au cou._

_Maintenant, Malfoy chéri, tu vas ouvrir ton cadeau !_

_D'accord Granger, chérie…_

_Elle lui tendit un paquet de la taille d'un livre, emballé soigneusement. Draco pensa qu'elle lui avait offert une encyclopédie mais il l'ouvrit tout de même. A sa moyenne surprise, il découvrit un livre à la couverture argentée scintillante._

_Cela s'appelle un confident dit Hermione, en sortant une réplique exacte du livre. Lorsque nous ne pourrons pas nous parler directement, nous écrirons chacun dans le nôtre et ainsi nous pourrons communiquer._

_Hermione sourit et regarda Draco qui avait une drôle d'expression._

_Cela ne te plaît pas ? demanda-t-elle inquiète._

_Il la prit par surprise contre lui et dit : _

_Tu sais que je t'aime toi ! en l'embrassant à pleine bouche._

_**A suivre….**_

_**Je trouve que ce chapitre n'est pas très bon, j'essayerais de me rattraper au prochain.**_

_**Biz**_


	11. Onzième chapitre

_**RAR : **_

**_ARWENAJANE : Merci, biz !_**

**_Sam malefoy : Merci, merci, biz !_**

**_Mayane : Merci, un peu plus d'action dans ce chapitre ! Biz !_**

**_Madeline : Merci. Biz_**

**_Lisalune : Merci, j'ai lu ton one-shot, il est très bien ! Biz_**

**_Melaina : Merci, voilà la suite ! Biz !_**

**_Sarah Black : La voilà ! Merci, biz !_**

**_Agrippine57 : Dsl, je n'arrive pas à faire de très longs chapitres…Merci ! Biz !_**

**_Et passez sur mon blog, pour des histoires originales : _****_http/jorajho. ça ne marche pas, le lien est dans ma bio. Bonne lecture !_**

_Hermione faisait ses valises, jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil mélancoliques par la fenêtre. Ses vacances avaient été merveilleuses et encore plus depuis qu'elle savait que Draco l'aimait. Ah, en parlant du loup, elle le vit qui marchait dans la rue enneigée, seul, emmitouflé dans sa veste. Visiblement il rentrait à la maison._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, ses pas résonnaient dans l'escalier. Il frappa à la porte d'Hermione. _

_Alors que faisais-tu dehors, petit cachottier ?_

_Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre lui, elle se sentit envahi par le froid de ses joues._

_Je suis allé acheter un cadeau à ta sœur, pour la remercier de m'avoir hébergé…_

_Hermione fit mine d'être en colère._

_Ah, c'est comme ça, je savais bien que tu la préfère elle ! Me voilà dévastée par la jalousie. Je n'ai plus d'autre solution que de mettre fin à mes jours. Dit-elle avec un ton de tragédienne, en se laissant tomber sur son lit._

_Draco se pencha sur elle. _

_Quelle formidable comédienne ! Oh, gente princesse Hermione, pardonnez ma traîtrise, vous savez bien que je vous aime plus que tout mais cette vilaine sorcière qu'est votre sœur m'avait envoûté à l'aide d'un philtre…_

_La jeune fille se redressa comme si de rien n'était._

_Vous êtes pardonné messire Draco._

_Alors ainsi, c'est déjà l'heure de nous quitter dit Emma en serrant sa demi-sœur contre elle._

_Oui. Tu vas me manquer Emma._

_Draco s'approcha avec un grand bouquet de fleurs._

_Merci de m'avoir si bien accepté. Ce sont des fleurs spéciales, elles ne fanent qu'au bout de trente jours._

_Oh, tu es trop gentil ! Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur à tous les deux !_

_Ils s'étreignirent une dernière fois et Hermione et Draco sortir dehors pour appeler le magicobus._

_Ron faisait les cent pas dans le hall. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il attendait l'arrivée d'Hermione. Il devait lui faire comprendre, que s'il ne pouvait l'avoir, il en mourrait…Il regarda machinalement sa montre. Plus que quelques minutes et elle serait là, devant lui, souriante, avec ses boucles brunes et ses beaux yeux noisettes. Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie si il n'arrivait pas à la conquérir. Il tenait un bouquet de roses rouges à la main._

_Hermione se sentait bien, dans cette diligence, elle somnolait légèrement, dans les bras de Draco, en attendant d'avoir à affronter la réalité, elle se sentait en sécurité avec celui qu'elle aimait. Oui, juste celui qu'elle aimait, pas un serpentard, pas Draco Malfoy, juste son petit ami. C'est cela qu'elle avait apprécié pendant ses vacances, le fait qu'ils pouvaient sortir tout les deux en amoureux, sans que personne n'y trouve à redire._

_Huit heures sonnèrent à un clocher lointain, d'ici quelques minutes, ils devraient redevenir ennemis._

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Hermione ! Tu as l'air épanouie ! cria Ginny Weasley en la serrant dans ses bras._

_Derrière elle se tenait prudemment son frère Ronald. Hermione croisa son regard et quelque chose dans ses yeux lui fit peur._

_Où est Harry ? demanda-t-elle spontanément._

_Ginny sourit d'un air étrange._

_Disons, qu'il est occupé…Monsieur Potter s'est trouvé une petite copine et depuis le bal de Noël, il ne la lâche plus !_

_Tout de même, il aurait pu venir me saluer…soupira Hermione._

_Bon ben, j'ai à faire moi aussi, à bientôt Hermione dit Ginny en disparaissant soudainement._

_Ron s'approcha d'une démarche plutôt maladroite._

_Tu sais, je suis là moi…dit-il gravement._

_Je sais Ron, je te remercie d'ailleurs d'être aussi présent._

_Hermione, tu recommences à te ficher de moi…Pourquoi es-tu toujours ainsi avec moi ?_

_Je ne me fiche pas de toi…Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher encore._

_J'ai l'impression que je te dérange toujours Hermione, pourtant je suis le seul avec qui tu agisses ainsi, mais, je t'aime bon sang ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me méprises ?_

_Je ne te méprises pas ! Tu es l'un de mes meilleurs amis Ron et cela ne changera pas ! Maintenant j'aimerais que tu me laisses monter, je suis fatiguée !_

_Non…Hermione, donne moi au moins une chance…Je t'en prie._

_La brune ne répondit pas et voulut monter les marches de l'escalier, mais Ron l'attrapa par le bras._

_Ne t'en va pas ! Nous n'avons pas fini de parler !_

_Ron, tu me fais mal !_

_Mais il ne semblait pas prêt à la relâcher. Une lueur (quasi) démente brillait dans ses yeux et il sanglotait presque._

_Hermione, je t'aime à en crever ! Ecoute-moi, je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin que tu m'aimes. Regarde je t'ai acheté ces fleurs !_

_Une voix narquoise retentit._

_Weasley, tu es pathétique !_

_Ron se retourna, l'air extrêmement blessé._

_Dégage Malfoy, ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! _

_Lâche la demoiselle, tu ne vois pas qu'elle a mal, tu me fais pitié Weasley, à quémander de l'affection._

_Le roux sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait, il lâcha Hermione et laissa tomber le bouquet qu'il tenait de l'autre main et détala._

_Draco se précipita alors vers Hermione, car il n'y avait personne dans le hall. Elle se laissa tomber sur les dalles fraîches. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la salle sur demande._

_**A suivre…**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plus, la suite bientôt…**_

_**J'aime pas Ron, c'est pas ma faute…lol**_


	12. Douzième chapitre

_**Désolée de mon très grand retard du à un problème avec Word…Pour vous faire patienter en attendant que je retrouve mon super chapitre prochain, un petit avant goût, biz et merci de votre soutien !**_

_Hermione s'était endormie, serrant contre elle la main de Draco et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de la déranger, alors il resta assis au bord de son lit. Et dire qu'il y a quelques mois, cette situation lui aurait semblé incroyable !_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Hermione descendit le grand escalier de marbre pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle n'avait que de très vagues souvenirs de son retour, mais à son réveil elle avait trouvé Draco affaissé sur le bas du lit, un bras pendant dans le vide, il l'avait veillé toute la nuit ! Elle se leva délicatement et le redressa correctement avant de le border, le pauvre chou…_

_A la table des Gryffondors, elle s'assit près de Ginny et vit que Ron évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard, Harry lui n'était pas encore là. Lavande Brown était entrain de chuchoter qu'on l'avait vu traîner près de la salle commune des Serpentards._

_Bon sang, Harry sort avec une Serpentard ? demanda Neville Londubat._

_On dirait que tu tombes de la lune lui dit joyeusement Ginny, où étais-tu au bal de Noël. _

_Hermione écoutait cela très intriguée, ainsi elle n'était pas la seule à être allée voir du coté des Serpentards… Elle vit arriver Draco assez fatigué, d'un pas lent dans la Grande Salle, ils échangèrent un regard furtif que tout le monde aurait pu prendre pour de la haine mais il en allait tout autrement._

_Une voix la tira de la rêverie qu'avait provoquée l'arrivée de Draco._

_Salut Mione, et tes vacances ?_

_Elle se tourna pour tomber sur un Harry à l'air épanoui._

_Bien, tu n'as même pas pris la peine de venir me voir à mon arrivée vilain garçon ! On m'a dit que tu contais fleurette ailleurs ?_

_Le survivant prit une belle teinte rouge flamboyante._

_Euh…Effectivement._

_Qui est l' (heureuse ?) élue ?_

_Vanessa, tu ne la connais sûrement pas._

_Mon petit doigt me dit qu'elle est à Serpentard…_

_Oui…Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…Elle est différente des autres et…_

_Crois moi Harry le coupa-t-elle, je suis à même de comprendre…_

_Et elle le planta là soi disant pour aller à la bibliothèque. Heureusement que c'était un dimanche car elle était très fatiguée et elle voulait profiter encore un peu de son Draco. Elle monta se changer et enfila une tenue moins stricte que l'uniforme de Poudlard qu'elle avait achetée au magasin de Jessie. C'était une jupe en soie bleu et un haut blanc un peu décolleté._

_Alors qu'elle traversait un couloir plutôt sombre et désert pour se rendre à la salle sur demande, quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras. Elle voulut se débattre lorsqu'elle entendit :_

_Eh bien, mademoiselle, vous vous êtes faite bien belle, où allez-vous donc ainsi ?_

_Ah Draco, tu m'as fait peur !_

_Il la prit dans ses bras et elle sentit son sourire qui s'étirait contre sa joue._

_Tu vas mieux à ce que je vois…Tu as bien dormi ?_

_Oui, mais je vois que ce n'est pas ton cas…_

_A qui la faute ? Demanda-t-il malicieusement. Alors Potter c'est trouvé une copine à Serpentard ?_

_Comment le sais-tu ?_

_Tout Poudlard ne parle plus que de ça dit-il d'un ton cynique. _

_Jaloux ?_

_Non, s'ils savaient à propos de nous, je crois que nous éclipserions largement Le survivant et Vanessa !_


End file.
